dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destructivedisk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon ball ultra blast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 03:04, November 23, 2010 I made you a much better logo for your FF. 21:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't actully make it myself. I used this 17:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Your fanfiction I like your new fanfiction it's very detailed and is just very good you've done very good. 21:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) your fan fic I saw that you wanted help if you want ill try to correct the spelling and grammer.Supereman 17:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) NAd what are you going to do about it nothing hahaaha ;kajskdljfa;sdkljfasd Interesting I've been blocked Due to having the same IP as my alternate account, Mr. Awesoe, I'm now unable to edit anything on this wiki outside of my own talk page. While I do believe I could potentially resolve this issue or shorten the block or something, I don't honestly feel like continuing on here. I would like to say goodbye to the friends I've made, specifically NomadMusik, KidVegeta, Hyper Zergling, and everyone else. Farewell, my fellows. And, of course, my projects must continue. Anyone, and I mean anyone, can continue Dragon Ball IP. Destructivedisk Reviews will halt, as will all my other blogs. Best of luck to all of you. -Destructivedisk : I really don't understand this situation at all. You made an alt. account, to teach a lesson? And there is a way to make a new IP. Talk to RB on MSN for more info. And there's a message at the end of the message. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 20:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Precisely. And now I don't want to continue on here. But I'm not PTSN, and I don't want to be remembered as such. Destructivedisk :: I understand. But check the source of this entire convo. I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 21:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Could you give me a link to the source, please? And I just now found the hidden text, but I don't think I'll be doing so; for now, at least. Destructivedisk ::: Click edit and go under controls. And I'm sorry you didn't want to use the "idea." And yes, I've seen the messages below. Welcome back :). Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 00:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Perchance to dream. -KidVegeta :: HZ, could you please wrap up IP. This would be very helpful to me, as I would like to see it concluded, and with a good author. It can be quick, but I just want it finished. Destructivedisk Thank you, Mr. Zergling. Perhaps he won't, perhaps he will. We'll see. Just to clarify, when I said finish, I just meant a 100 word paragraph that concluded the story. Just copy and paste the following to the end of the story, if you wouldn't mind: Chapter 8- The Conclusion Tao rose high up into the air. A demonic grin spread across his face. His laugh cackled across the skies. Tien and Yamcha flew up to stop him, but neither of them were fast enough to reach him. He raised his left arm into the air, and began forming a yellow energy sphere. He launched it down upon the earth, and it collided with it, obliterating it immediately. He was victorious. Thanks. Destructivedisk Thank you, man. Perhaps our paths will cross once again one day.Destructivedisk I've unblocked you're IP. Er....didn't work. L Yagami :I think it did qork, cos I just tried to unblock you, and it said that you had already been unblocked. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've unblocked Mr. Awesoe (please don't use him anymore), and by extension, Destructivedisk. Oh, and DD, please do stay... we do like your presence here. -KidVegeta :I won't be using him any further. That was just a brief stint for the sake of proving a point. Nothing else. Destructivedisk ::Aw... What happened to L Yagami, L Yagami? '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 01:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::He was killed by the Death Note. Sad story, really...Oh, and it still isn't letting me edit. It appears that, although you unblokced Mr. Awesoe, it still didn't unblock my IP. Light Lawliet ::Hey, I've tried something to try and remedy that. See if you can edit now. -KidVegeta ::Unsuccessful. Destructivedisk ::Hmmm... I dunno then. Anybody else have any suggestions? We could always ask Sannse to look into it, as well. -KidVegeta :i c wat u did thar, Hyper. Pikkon The Awesome }} Hmm, good argument. I have stated this before, but Mr. Awesoe was an isolated incident, and Pikkon the Awesome is certainly not me. However, he clearly is an experienced user who seems to be trying to make a new name for himself, and for that reason he is, quite possibly, SS11. However, we'll find out sooner or later. --L Yagami 21:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean it's not like SS11 has an ulterior motive... -KidVegeta I can't believe it....Even if he is a terrible writer, I've never imagined him as the type to have an alternative motive that's so evil. I don't know who to trust on here anymore. I truly hope he isn't promoted. Let me make a list of people who would be better: *HZ *GHDude *SuperFusion *NomadMusik *Myself *Everyone else on the wiki *Everyone else not on this wiki That pretty much covers it. --L Yagami 21:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Superfusion left a comment and then deleted it, causing the confusion. The above comment is truly DD's. -KidVegeta Yep, what did he say? --L Yagami 21:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I caused confusion 21:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Listen I am not Pikkon The Awesome.And how does wanting to be a admin make me evil?Oh and since it is unlikely that will ever happen since you don't elect users who ask let me tell what I would of of done if I became admin:I would first block that brat Hyper Zerging forever because he is adding those templates to fanfictions and deleting my picture of super saiyan infinity Vegeta and then I would help protect this place from vandals like PtsnSupersaiyian11 16:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If you did block him, a user who is allowed to add the templates and remove the (stolen) pictures, than I will unblock him, have you removed from your position and be blocked for misusage of power. ' SonikFan ' 17:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk RE: :( Template Hey could you make me a template i would like colors to be red and black Thank you and if you make me one could you tell me how to use it.ps can the caption be :Hey. supereman thanks and kidvegeta i did not steal your colors i thought of them before i even knew you had a template. If you want ill change them if they were changed id like them to be red and blue and if you keep the colors oppsite of kidvegeta. Thought so but hey im most likely yuonger than you.{ {User :Supereman/sig} } 02:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infinite Potential RE: Dragon Ball KP Thousand Template again Hey DD could you change the Caption on my template to: I'll defeat you Kakarot. And could you change the colors to red and purple. Actually could just me another one so i have two. Can the second one have a picture of super sayain 3 vegeta. Thanks if you decide to do it.{ {User :Supereman/sig} } 13:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Whtvere You are Mr. Not a Krillin Fan? If u are, then I rly don't know is Frieza Sama PTSN, he didn't acted like one.<<-Raging Blast->> 14:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Apology Accepted Limits Since I'm in a serious Naruto Fanon mod, I have to agree. <<-Rage->> 21:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Bleak Future